


Do I Know You?

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Altered State Beorn, Changelings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Licking, Mildly Dubious Consent, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Beorn finds a tasty morsel.





	Do I Know You?

 

**Bilba did not like the looks of that beast across the ridge. All she can do is stay still and hide behind the rocky boulders. She thinks he's left his perch so she risks peeking over there to make sure he is gone.**

**Relief floods through her and she bolts down the mountain side. She have to get back to the company and tell them what she's seen. She must hurry. To her, it is obvious the bear is keenly focused on Azog and his gang of orcs which is a good thing. She will not chance crossing paths with a giant bear.**

**And at that very thought, Bilba slides to a hault. A dreadful feeling takes hold of her as she stands staring face to face with the same hulking creature she seen just moments before.**

**He advances towards Bilba, forcing her to back away from him. She stumbles looking here and there for a way to escape.**

**The bear growls, "Who are you!"**

**Bilba draws in a sharp breath.' _This creature can speak?!'_  Her mouth falls open to say something but she is speechless. **

**"Speak!"**

**"I...I'm... Bilba Baggins from the Shire."**

**"What are you?" He asks curiously, backing her up to a tree.**

**"I'm a hobbit...a...halfling. "She includes the last part reluctantly but wants to make sure he understands her.**

**"You smell like a dwarf, grrr! You lie!"**

**"No, no, no!" She shakes her head. "Really? Do I look like a dwarf to you?" Bilba tries to stand as tall as she can with her hands on her hip, looking at the bear with a dignified look upon her face.**

**"No. You do not. Too small." He concludes. "Why are you here alone little one. These lands are dangerous."**

**"I'm not alone." She slaps a hand over her mouth, not meaning to reveal her friends to him. But she realizes he is no longer imposing or even intimidating. Actually he is sitting there looking like a curious cub waiting for an answer. She thinks it's wiser to tell him _something_ for him to consider letting her go.**

**"I am traveling with a company of dwarves and a wizard"**

**"Hm. This much I know. You are not...false. You are free to go but I must be familiar with your scent so I can know you are not my enemy."**

**A smile spreads across her face, glad she's free to leave. Bilba stands still to allow the bear to get to know her.**

**A gust a breath blows through her curly hair as he begins to sniff Bilba. He nips at her ear before nuzzling her neck for a few moments. She unbuttons her jacket to let him smell her with more ease. He gets a good whiff of her armpits before he nudges the side of her boob. A tongue darts out a couple of times wetting a spot on her blouse then his lips curls as his nose rubs a firm nipple.**

**"Um...ok...oh." Bilba clears her throat feeling a bit uncomfortable. ' _Should he be doing this?'_ She did not expect this. _How dare he take such liberties with her body!_ She stays her tongue though, because he will release her as soon as he's done '... _won't he?'_**

**He jiggles it a few more times grunting pleasantly as he continues inspecting. For some odd reason he bypasses Bilba's crotch and goes straight down to her feet. She snickers trying hard not to giggle out loud as he licks between her fury toes fervently. Just when she can barely take any more the licking stops. Bilba feels the bear's muzzle creeping up under her dress against her thigh.**

**Hot air hits against her crotch as he breathes, taking in her heady musk. She is not surprised when he starts to probe between her folds.**

**He laps at her a few times then pauses for a moment waiting for an objection. When he feels a leg lift up over his shoulder he resumes, pushing his ragged tongue all the way up into Bilba's hole.**

**She squeaks bracing up against the tree. His mouth snarls back into a grimace. His long fangs lines both sides of her plump lips as the strong rough muscle slides in and out, rubbing at her swollen nub all at once.**

**_'Brut!'_ He certainly knows what he's doing. Bilba stutter's to herself. She can't believe she is letting this animal savor her so salaciously. _'He is not what he seems, definitely something way more than she can see just yet.'_**

**After all she's been through, mountain giants, goblins and orcs, a talking bear licking her twat is decidedly a more pleasant situation than the others. This feels so very good at the moment. Soon her cream gushes out onto the bear's tongue and he is more than happy to clean her up with long gentle licks.**

**He backs out from under her skirt licking his snout. "Go. I know you well now."**

**Still panting against the tree, Bilba watch him lope off a short distance ahead of her.**

**"What are you waiting for? I'll take you to your company. Come."**

**_'You made sure of that.'_ Bilba grins. She straightens herself up before darting off after him.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 


End file.
